


[Cover Art] for reveling_in_mayhem's 'The Alchemy of Sea Glass'

by cupidford



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidford/pseuds/cupidford
Summary: Salt and air and sand surrounded their little party of three. Crashing waves, gull cries, and the exhilarated exclamations of an excited three-year-old served as the soundtrack to a day filled with blue skies and bright sunshine.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Cover Art] for reveling_in_mayhem's 'The Alchemy of Sea Glass'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Alchemy of Sea Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859596) by [reveling_in_mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveling_in_mayhem/pseuds/reveling_in_mayhem). 




End file.
